


+1 time they tried

by Maia_Nebula



Series: 5 times they didn't +1 time they tried + 1 time they did (Muffy) [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/M, It's not dark though, Muffy - Freeform, No worries, This is part of a series, Wedding Night, but it can be read on its own, but it really really sucks, so there's a bit of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maia_Nebula/pseuds/Maia_Nebula
Summary: >>In case you didn't read the tags, there’s a bit of bad sex in this fic.<<“Ok, if you just stop fidgeting, I might be able to get this off of you.”“Where’s Cyrus?”Andi sighed and pulled at the zipper again.





	+1 time they tried

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of my Muffy series '5 times they didn't + 1 time they tried + 1 time they did', but each part makes sense on its own. And, as the tags say, there's a bit of bad sex in this one :)

“Ok, if you just _stop fidgeting_, I might be able to get this off of you.”  
“Where’s Cyrus?” 

Andi sighed and pulled at the zipper again.  
“Outside with the others. Why?”

When Buffy didn’t reply, Andi paused and gently stroked her arm.  
“It’s gonna be ok,” she said softly. “You know that, right?” 

But, furrowing her brow, Buffy ignored her and begged her to bring Cyrus in. Andi narrowed her eyes at her before walking out the door. 

She knew that look: it was Andi’s signature ‘I definitely know what’s going on, but you better say it out loud as if I didn’t because that’ll make you feel better’ stare. But she couldn’t, she couldn’t because it made no sense, it just made no sense for her to freak out now. They had just slipped out of their reception, for God’s sake! _Obviously_, they were–

She groaned. God, they were going to do it now. They were finally going to do it. She sat on the floor and hugged her knees.  
“Hey, Buff.” 

Cyrus’ voice wasn’t as calming as it usually was. Or maybe her nerves were too on edge for her to calm down just by hearing him speak. She felt her eyes watering.

Thankfully, his warm hand settled on her shoulder, grounding her.  
“What’s going on?”  
“He’s gonna do it.” 

She hoped he’d made out her words, muffled as they’d been by the white skirt of her dress. He had.  
“No, you’re _both_ ‘gonna do it’. And it’ll be perfect.” 

She raised her head, gazing at Cyrus and trying to blink back tears.  
“You promise?” 

He smiled warmly.  
“I promise. You love him, and he loves you, and you’ve waited for this moment your whole life.”   
“You’re so sappy…” She let out a breath, and then looked up at Andi, clearly afraid. “Will it hurt?” 

Andi gave her a sympathetic smile.  
“Just a little.”  
“But it’ll be over quickly. It’ll be like running a marathon: you’ll get your second wind.” 

She chuckled and rubbed her eyes.  
“Do you have any idea of how much you’ve got to run before that happens?”  
“Oh.” Cyrus blushed. “In my defense, Marty just told me what that phrase meant yesterday.” 

Andi’s smile widened.  
“Well, he didn’t say it right,” she turned to Buffy, “because it won’t take that long.” 

She groaned again and covered her face with her hands.  
“You promise?” 

And, just like Cyrus had done moments earlier, Andi did. Buffy uncovered her face.  
“Fine. Just – will you get me out of this goddamn dress?” 

Cyrus grinned, helping her up and taking over Andi’s position as zipper manager, while Andi looked for Buffy’s getaway clothes.

\---

Marty held her hand, running his thumb over her knuckles as they were driven to the hotel. There was really no need to rent a limousine for this, but he’d said that he’d loved it when they rode one to prom, and that he’d pay for it. How could she say ‘no’ to that?

And, after today, how could she say ‘no’ to anything else?

She swallowed and squeezed her eyes shut briefly as she stared out the window. _Oh, God._  
“You ok?”  
“Yes.” She frowned at herself for snapping. “Sorry… I’m – I’m still a bit stressed from everything.”  
“Oh.” 

He was quiet. Feeling guilty, she turned to look at him.  
“You ok?” 

He smiled and met her gaze.  
“I just can’t believe that we’re married.” He chuckled. “I’ve been looking forward to this day since we celebrated our first year together.” 

She rolled her eyes.  
“With the carnations?”  
“I just imagined buying them for our first real anniversary, enough flowers to fill up our whole room…” He sighed dreamily. She smacked his arm.  
“Wow, you’re even sappier than Cyrus.” 

He let out a laugh.  
“Well, I have to make up for all your unsappiness, haven’t I?”

She rolled her eyes again, smiling, and then the limousine rolled to a stop. She took a deep breath and he opened the door.

\---

The bed covers were white, so, so white. Had Andi packed her red towel? Yeah, she thought she’d seen it in her suitcase. Wait – had she?

She rummaged through her handheld bag first and there it was, right on top. Her breathing stuttered as she took it out, soft cotton bunching up in her nervous grip. Marty was still in the bathroom, but he probably wouldn’t be in there for much longer, so she didn’t have much time to place it on the center of the bed, under the duvet.

And she was right: the bathroom door opened as soon as she put the covers back in place.

But she probably looked like a deer caught in the headlights. At least, she imagined she did because Marty tilted his head and looked at her curiously.  
“Everything ok?”  
“Yeah, yeah.” Her voice was higher than normal. What the hell was wrong with her? She had to _relax._ “Just getting ready.” 

Marty didn’t seem convinced, but he didn’t say anything, and she stepped into the bathroom with her sexy nightie twisted in her hands –curse Amber and her persuasiveness when they shopped together–, to get ready for bed.

She entered the room again about twenty minutes later, only because she was convinced that Marty would soon call 911 thinking something had happened to her in the bathtub. He, however, was lounging on the bed, sitting against the headboard with his ankles crossed, smiling at his phone.  
“Yeah, she’s here now. See, I told you she wasn’t dead.” 

She could hear snorting. Going to his side of the bed, she saw Jonah and Amber sitting down on what looked like the grey sofa they had at home.  
“Guys?”  
“Hey, it’s Buffy!” 

At that, Andi, Cyrus and TJ popped up, crushing the other two as they fought to appear on the screen. She laughed and made sure only her face and neck were visible.  
“We just saw you. Why are you videocalling?”  
“You know, we wanted to know how it’s going.” Jonah replied, winking suggestively.  
“Not that we’re doubting your prowess,” she could hear TJ saying in the background, making the others giggle. 

She ignored him.  
“Nothing will be ‘going’ if you guys don’t end this call.”  
“And, once it starts, it won’t stop.”  
“TJ, if you keep this up, I’m gonna kick your ass.” 

Smiling devilishly, TJ dared to say, “You should worry about your own a–”  
“_TEEJ!_” 

She blushed beet red as Cyrus pulled TJ out of view. Disturbingly, Marty laughed with the rest of them, so she directed a glare at him, too. As soon as she did, she saw that he was blushing as furiously as she was.  
“As much as I’ve loved talking to you guys _again_,” Marty said, when their laughter died down, “it’s time for us to go.”  
“Definitely, my man. Go, make us proud.”  
“_Teej!_”  
“What? I didn’t say anything!” 

Marty laughed again and ended the call, before locking his phone and placing it on the nightstand.  
“Hey, you didn’t let them say goodbye.” 

He raised an eyebrow with a grin.  
“We both know them. Were they gonna say goodbye anytime soon?” She had to admit that he had a point. “Plus, the longer the call, the harder I’d have to work to stop you from killing TJ the next time you see him.” 

She crossed her arms.  
“He’s _so _gonna get it.”  
“Eh… I’d rather not have you arrested for murder.” 

She huffed good-naturedly. 

And then he lay down and pulled her up from where she was kneeling on the floor until she was draped on top of him. The air in the room shifted and she started trembling again. He frowned.  
“You ok?” 

She nodded. His frown deepened.  
“You’ve been weird all night, and now you’re shaking. What’s wrong?” 

She pushed herself off of him and sat up. He sat up, too.  
“I’m just… It’s stupid.”  
“Tell me, and I’ll tell you if it’s stupid or not.” 

That made her crack a smile. She bit her lip.  
“I haven’t… done this before, so I’m… I’m a bit scared.” 

He nodded thoughtfully, his eyes on hers.  
“That’s not stupid at all. I haven’t done it either, and I’m nervous, too.” Her eyebrows shot up. He looked unimpressed. “Seriously?” 

She tried to unwiden her eyes.  
“Sorry, it’s just–”  
“That I’m a guy? That is _so_ sexist.”  
“No! No, it’s not that. I’m just… it’s hard to explain.”  
“Yeah, still not helping your case.” He rolled his eyes. “But how could you not know? I mean, after all the avoiding I’ve done.”  
“I thought that it was because of me.” She replied sheepishly. He chuckled.  
“Well, yeah, that played a big part in it, but I’m also really religious.”  
“_What?_”  
“Come on, you just went to our wedding.”  
“But you curse and drink and–”  
“And I don’t go to church or pray, but that’s stereotyping.”

He wasn’t making sense. She wasn’t going to tell him, though. Instead, she shrugged. Then a question came to her mind.  
“But you were hoping we would, right?” He seemed confused, so she explained. “On our first anniversary you had a condom on your nightstand.” 

He laughed.  
“I didn’t think you’d noticed!” It took him a moment to calm down. “I got it in Health class and I still keep it with me.” He laughed again. “I used it to remind myself that I didn’t know how to put it on, so I couldn’t fool around.” 

He was grinning again, red all the way to his neck. She felt her face heat up, too.  
“Oh.” Her hand clenched the sheets. “And now…?”

He shook his head.  
“Still don’t. I was kinda hoping you did.”

It was her turn to say ‘no’.  
“But I’m on the pill, so…” 

He nodded nervously, and cleared his throat.  
“Oh… uh… is – is that a ‘whatever, let’s risk it’ or more of a ‘can we think this through’?” 

She smiled: he was such a dork. And he was sweet, and she loved him, and it was their wedding night… There was only one correct answer.  
“Well…” She lowered her gaze, her voice quiet. “We _have_ gone bungee jumping… This can’t be more extreme than that.” 

Looking amused, he leaned closer and kissed her warmly. When she felt his tongue sliding against hers, she pulled away.  
“Wait, wait.” They were both breathing hard. “Can we get under the covers first?” 

His eyes widened in surprise and embarrassment.  
“Yes! Yes, of course.” His nerves seemed to be back full force. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking–”  
“Shh… It’s ok.” She never would’ve thought she’d be the calmer of the two. 

They both moved awkwardly until they were under the duvet.  
“Why is there a red towel on the bed?”  
“Long story,” she replied, and kissed him again. 

And he gradually shifted to settle on top of her, and one of his hands went slowly down her side until it reached the hem of her nightie. Her breathing faltered as he pulled it up, placing his warm hand on her upper thigh. 

The butterflies in her stomach were going crazy. He sat up, his face red.  
“Should – should I take them off, or–” 

It was clear that he wouldn’t be able finish the question. Speechless herself, she only nodded and he obliged.

She raised her hips so that he could slide the garment down her legs, and he was prudish enough to keep his gaze fixed on her right knee. She would have liked to find it funny, but her heart was beating far too fast in her throat for that to happen. She lifted one ankle, then the other, and then she was underwear-free.

And then he went on to help himself out of his clothes, too, his hands on the strings of his pajama pants. Apparently, she was also a prude, because she couldn’t stop staring at the top of his head as she felt him shifting on the bed, and then heard fabric hitting the floor.

Oh God, this was it.

He lay down on top of her again, and now she could feel how aroused he was. It was scary because it’d never happened before, even though she’d been sleeping on the same bed as him for a little over a year. But he kept himself propped on his elbows as he kissed her, and she felt something like anticipation pulling at her navel, and it was odd.  
“Are you ready?” He breathed. 

She wanted to reply ‘ready for what?’ but instead she said ‘yes’, and he slid her nightie up before he –using a hand to guide himself– pressed in.

_Holy fucking shit._ Where was her second wind?

She hissed in pain, feeling the burning friction of dry flesh against dry flesh, her body reacting, not letting him move further in.  
“Wait, wait, wait,” she implored. 

He groaned.  
“I really, really can’t.”  
“Please!” Her nails dug deeper into his shoulders.  
“No, I – I want to – but my arm is getting tired.”

She tried to push him off.  
“Get off then!”  
“I can’t! _You’re squeezing me!_”  
“Oh God, oh God, oh God–”  
“Just–” He groaned again and took a deep breath. “Just think happy thoughts.”  
“_What?_”  
“I don’t know! Just loosen up!” 

She pushed her head back against the pillow and shut her eyes tightly, a couple of tears running down her temples to her hair. But she wouldn’t give up: she could do this, she could do this.  
“How far in are you?” 

It seemed like it was getting harder for Marty to speak.  
“I dunno, halfway?”  
“Push in, then,” she said, gritting her teeth.  
“What? I’ll hurt you!” 

She could still feel herself contracting painfully around him, so she opened her legs more and placed her hands on her knees. But, _God_, it still hurt. It hurt much more than Andi had said, but she had to trust her friend – she’d said that it’d be over soon, so all she had to do was breathe through the pain until it was over.

And it wouldn’t be over unless Marty cooperated. She tried to relax as much as she could.  
“Come on, push in!” 

But he pushed himself up on his hands and slowly pulled out. She bit her lip to avoid crying in pain. When she finally opened her eyes, he was sitting on his haunches, his face turned upward. She scowled.  
“What the fuck, Marty?” 

He looked at her, his eyes red. Her stomach fell to her feet.  
“Marty?”  
“I can’t do it. I can’t. We’ve got to stop.”  
“What – why?” 

He shook his head.  
“I’m – I’m harming you.” 

She understood exactly what he’d meant, although he hadn’t said the word.  
“No, no, no, no,” she pushed herself up on her elbows, unable to sit up because of their position, and because she still felt horribly raw. “I want this, I want this, I consent, ok? I really do. It just hurts a bit.” _Understatement of the year._ “And it’s supposed to hurt the first time. You’re not doing anything wrong, I promise.” 

And he let out a sob and pulled her up and hugged her, burying his face in her hair. The position was extremely uncomfortable, but she wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed every part of him that she could reach, over and over again.

His grip slackened after a while, and he sniffled. And she looked at him, the pain forgotten, just a dull ache. Now, more than ever, she could see how he worried about her, and cared for her, and loved her, and how she didn’t have to fear anything going forward, because he’d make sure she’d never be hurt. And how he’d been willing to wait forever, just so he could someday be by her side.

And, she realized, she really wanted this – she really wanted to be with him in every possible way.  
“Maybe… maybe we should just go slower.” She suggested. “Just – just to ease both of us into things. I’m really nervous and you’re really nervous and that can’t be good.” 

He chuckled and pulled away, sniffling again.  
“You think?” 

She nodded confidently, although she felt anything but.  
“Yeah.” 

And he ran his hands over his eyes and his cheeks and smiled.  
“We don’t have to, you know? I’ve made the night memorable enough by crying.” 

She laughed.  
“It’s a story we’ll be able to tell our grandchildren.” 

But she pulled him down for a kiss all the same, and he lay on top of her again.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering, 'get a second wind' means 'getting the energy to continue something that is an effort'. I applied it loosely because it doesn't exist in my native language so, like Cyrus, I have no idea how to use the phrase, lol.


End file.
